A Past Never Does Go Away
by We Must Be Crazy
Summary: Sequel to "The Broken Ones" Ten years ago? Brooke felt her heartbeat quicken, and tried to keep her hands from shaking. There was no way. "What's his name?" Trixie asked. "He goes by, The Wolverine." The glass in Brooke's hand, fell to the ground and shattered. She held the edges of the counter with a death grip, and closed her eyes. She felt like she couldn't breathe.
1. I Fake It Oh So Well

And the sequel begins. So I have Tony Stark aka Iron Man in this. Except he's not Iron Man in this, he's a mutant. The song for this chapter, which I highly recommend listening to when reading this is **"Breathe" by He Is We **Don't start the song till I say, It's in there when to start it. Logan will be in the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, wolverine, marvel, ect...

* * *

It had been ten years. Tens years since Trixie had pulled her off the ground in the pouring rain, and taken care of her. Ten years since Trixie had become the only person she talked to about Logan. Ten years since she had escaped from the hell hole that took so much from her. Ten years since she lost her unborn child... Ten years since she'd watched Logan die.

She was sitting in the kitchen of the mansion. It was her, Trixie, Scott, and Jean.

Personally she didn't care for Jean, a fact that she made quite obvious. The feeling was mutual between the two of them. Although Jean was a little nicer, due to the fact she was scared of Brooke.

Scott was okay. He was a little preppy, the pretty boy type. He could be a little obnoxious sometimes, and they'd gotten into it a few times, but nothing to bad. He meant well... most of the time.

Then there was Trixie. She was the one who found her in the woods that day, passed out in the rain. She had taken care of her, listened to her, and helped her without any judgement. She told her about Logan, about her unborn child. She did leave some things out though. Some things are better forgotten. Although, actually forgetting is a task she can't seem to accomplish.

Scott had just returned from a mission, and was telling them all about. Not that Brooke was actually listening.

She got up to make something to eat. She'd skipped breakfast for an early danger room session. She was planning on leaving tonight. She never stayed for more than a few months at a time, but she always came back.

Trixie hated that she left all the time to do God knows what, but she never stopped her. She knew it was what she needed. To feel free, uncaged.

She turned when she heard someone else coming in the kitchen, and grinned. "Hey, Tony."

He sat down and winked at her. "Hello, gorgeous."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, then continued making her food.

Tony turned to Jean. "So listen, an old friend of mine is coming in tonight and he might be staying a while. The professor wants you to get a room ready for him."

"Sure, no problem."

"Also he's... a little hard to get along with sometimes. So if you guys could, you know... be a little patient."

Brooke let out a laugh at that. Jean shot her a glare, and Brooke stuck out her tongue in return.

"So what's wrong with him?" Scott asked.

Tony took a deep breath and sighed. "He doesn't really have anything wrong with him per se, he just needs the professors help."

"With what?" Trixie asked.

"Well, about ten years ago he woke up not knowing who he was. He thinks maybe the professor can help him remember. His mutation's kinda like yours Brooke."

Ten years ago? Brooke felt her heartbeat quicken, and tried to keep her hands from shaking. There was no way.

Trixie was now intrigued, apparently thinking the same thing Brooke was. "What's his name?"

"He goes by, The Wolverine."

*****Start Song Now*****

The glass in Brooke's hand, fell to the ground and shattered. She held the edges of the counter with a death grip, and closed her eyes. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

Everyone turned and looked at her, except Trixie who looked to be in her own form of shock. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. "Wolverine?"

Tony slowly looked away from Brooke. "...Uh... Yeah, he doesn't tell anyone his real name so..." he turned back to Brooke. "Are you alright?"

"...Yeah I just... My um... It just kinda slipped outta my hand." She said with her eyes still closed.

She opened her eyes and moved to pick up the glass, her hands shaking almost uncontrollably.

Tony got down to help her. "Hey," he said quietly.

He waited until she met his eyes. "You sure?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Really."

She could tell he didn't believe her, but he let it go and they finished cleaning up the glass.

She got up and sat between Scott and Trixie.

"How long's he staying?" Scott asked.

"Not sure. He doesn't really stay in one place for long."

Jean turned to Brooke. "Speaking of not staying in one place for long. Aren't you leaving tonight, Brooke?"

She thought for a minute. "Um... Actually, I was thinking about staying a little longer. I was gonna take my bike, so I think I'll wait out the cold front before I head out."

"Why not just go now?"

"I just told you why. And I don't have to explain myself to you." Brooke snapped.

Jean opened her mouth to say something else, but Tony cut her off. "So how 'bout that room, Jean?"

The two women were glaring at each other, and Scott was getting worried. It was never good when they fought. Things ended up very loud, and very uncomfortable, and usually with Jean crying. Not to mention Brooke seemed to be on edge at the moment.

"Right, the room." Scott said. "Come on, sweetie. I'll help you." he said, grabbing Jean's arm and leading her out.

Trixie stood up looking at Brooke sympathetically. "Well I've got a class to teach. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Brooke just nodded, and waved a hand goodbye.

Tony kept eying her from across the table, as she picked at her food. She was doing a rather good job of ignoring him when he spoke. "You know him." It was more of a statement then a question.

She didn't even look up at him. "Just let it be, Tony." she said quietly.

"Come on, Sparky... Do you know who he is?" Sparky was a name he had given her when everyone took the kids camping one time. She had started a fire by striking her claws together, and sparks flew off of them. It was a name everybody had taken to calling her. Especially the kids.

Her eyes teared up. That was new. She hadn't cried in ten years, she wasn't going to start now. "Tony... I don't even know if... if it's the right guy. The man I knew... I watched him die, ten years ago... How could it be him?"

He looked at her and softened his gaze. "He's tall, has brown eyes, he's really built. He heals like you, has senses like you... He has claws exactly like yours, Sparky."

She took in a loud shaky breath, covered her mouth, and held it.

"What if it is him?"

She let out the breath she was holding and looked at him. "That's why I'm staying."

"What are you gonna say..."

"... I don't know. If he lost his memory... I mean if he can't remember anything past ten years ago..." she trailed off, her voice cracking. "... He doesn't know who I am, Tony."

She put her head in her hands. "Oh, god." she said breathlessly.

"Sparky?"

She lifted her head and but didn't look at him. She looked like she was about to breakdown and he thought twice about what he was about to tell her. He had never seen her like this before. He didn't think anyone had. Some people at the mansion questioned if she even had feelings at all. "...I have a picture of him... If you wanna see."

Her eyes snapped to his. "What do I do if it is him?"

"...You help him."

She bit her lip, and nodded. "Let me see it."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, flipped to the picture, then handed her the phone.

It was him. He was looking at the camera with one eyebrow cocked, and smirking. He was flipping off whoever was holding the camera. Most likely, Tony.

She put down the phone, pushed it away, and closed her eyes tight. She thought about pinching herself to see if she was dreaming.

"Sparky listen, you don't have to tell him right away. And I'm not gonna tell you what to do, but if you wanna leave... then leave before he gets here. But I have a feeling you want to see him."

"Shit, Tony. I... It's been ten years, and the fact that he's not gonna remember... Tony he was in the lab with me. He... I,"

"Sparky, you can do this. You're strong."

She looked at him, close to tears and whispered. "I loved him, Tony... and he loved me."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "That's why you're like this isn't it? Why you act so guarded. So tough... What do you need?"

"Tony, I'm fine. I just... I just need to breathe."

"You know sometimes you fake it so well, I don't even think God can tell? But I'm not buying it... not this time."

He let that sink in a minute then got up to leave. "Just give it a chance, Sparky. At least see him." he said kissing the top of her head.

When he was gone, she grabbed her keys and jacket, and headed to her bike. If she was going to stay she at least needed to go for a drive... A fast one.

* * *

Please review if you have time. They're very helpful when you're writing.


	2. What Happened To Us

LOGAN! YAY! Ok so Logan will have flashbacks in this story. Most of them will have been in "The Broken Ones" although they may be a little altered. Just in wording though. I didn't change anything in the storyline. But some of them will be ones you haven't read before. This chapter doesn't really have a song per se, but I did listen to **Nothing Left To Say - Imagine Dragons** on repeat while writing this, so I would listen to that when reading this chapter. I feel like soundtracks make reading things even better.  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men wolverine ect...

* * *

When she got back to the mansion, Logan had already arrived. She parked her bike next to his and stared at it a moment, as if it would give her answers.

She got off her bike and headed inside. She stripped off her jacket and threw it on a chair in the front room. She flopped down in a chair, threw her head back against it, and let out a long sigh.

She sat there a minute then got up and made her way to the tv room. On the way there she passed the kitchen and heard voices. His voice. She stopped just before the kitchen door, rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes, listening.

She wasn't even really taking in what was being said. Just listening to his voice.

He sounded the same as before. Except he sounded more rough. Guarded. But thinking about it, she supposed she did too.

"So Chuck, can you help me or what."

She chose this time to make herself known. "It'll take more than a few telepathic powers to help you." she said walking in.

He wheeled around and his claws shot out. He never got snuck up on, but she had accomplished it. He smelt fear spike from everyone in the room when his claws appeared. Everyone except her, he noticed.

She stood there stoically, with her arms crossed. They ended up both just staring at each other. His gaze softened as he looked her, but his brows came together in confusion as he smelled her.

***Flashback***

He slowly approached her. Both were growling softly. They circled each other for a moment before he stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were cold, and guarded, yet... curious.

"Who are you?" he growled, moving closer to her in hopes of cornering her against the wall.

She stood her ground with confidence "I could ask you the same thing."

***End Flashback***

He blinked in confusion. "I know you." It was a question that sounded like statement.

She didn't drop his gaze, but clenched her fists to keep them from shaking. "Do you?"

He slowly retracted his claws, his gaze never leaving hers.

"Listen... I'm gonna let you guys talk... I think I'm just gonna go to bed early." she said scooting past him.

Tony went to grab her arm as she passed.

"I'm fine... I just want to take a shower and sleep. It's a lot to take in." she said quietly.

He nodded and told her goodnight.

When she was gone, Logan turned to Tony. "I know her... Don't I?"

"Listen man... She's gotta tell you on her own time."

Professor X looked at Logan. "It's been a long day for all of us. Why don't we all go to bed, and get a fresh start in the morning."

Tony stood up. "I think that's a great idea. I'm goin' to bed. Come on Logan, I'll show you your room."

"Yeah... Okay."

* * *

Logan had tossed and turned for a few hours before finally giving up on sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew her smell. He knew her, he just couldn't place from where. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

He got up and started wandering the mansion. He didn't really know where he was going. He was just walking.

He caught her smell down one of the hallways. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself following her smell. He followed it all the way to a stair case, and climbed up. At the top, there was nothing but an empty room and an open window.

Her smell was stronger up here, so he went to look out the window. There she was, wrapped up in a blanket looking out into the sky.

He grinned slightly at the sight, though he wasn't sure why. He raised the window a bit more, and climbed onto the roof.

It was at a slight angle and very big. At the end, the roof went flat, then came up. It looked almost like a balcony.

She didn't even acknowledge him when he sat down right next to her.

He followed her example, and looked out at the sky. After a few minutes he let out a long sigh, and saw his breath. He was starting to get cold, all he had on was a pair of sweatpants. He hadn't bothered to put on a shirt. Mostly because he didn't plan on being outside at this time of night. "It's little cold out here isn't it?"

***Flashback***

"It... It's cold." she said in a small voice.

"I know, baby. C'mere." He helped her lift up her arms and then gently pulled the raggedy shirt off. He then unbuttoned the long sleeved shirt he wore, and put it on her. He picked her up, carried her over to the mattress and slid in beside her.

***End Flashback***

Her voice snapped him back to the present moment. "Not to bad, I suppose."

She was still looking at the sky. He waited to see if she was going to say anything else, but it was becoming obvious he was going to have to be the one to talk. Not something he did, or was even remotely good at. "You don't seem to surprised I'm up here."

For a second he thought he saw the edges of her mouth curling up into a smile. "I figured you'd find me eventually." she said finally looking over at him.

He almost lost his breath. There was a slight breeze that made her long hair flow, and the moon was hitting her tan skin just right. She was giving him a small smile, and her dark brown eyes were sparkling. She was beautiful.

Her smile, small as it was made him smile too. Now it was his turn to shrug. "I smelled you, and it was... familiar. "

Her smile faded and she studied him but didn't say anything.

He kept her gaze and asked another question, "You're not scared of me." he observed.

"Never have been." she responded without hesitation.

"Why?"

"You gonna hurt me?" she asked calmly.

He shook his head slowly.

Her small smile returned, and she looked back to the sky. "That's why."

He had a hard time turning away from her and looking back out to the sky but he did.

He almost jumped when she spoke. "I come out here when I can't sleep..." He turned and looked at her. "Which I guess is a lot."

She got quiet again and he looked back to the sky, thinking silently.

She unwrapped herself from her blanket, turned towards him and sat with her knees under her. He glanced at her curiously then back to the sky again.

"You haven't asked me how I know you... Who you are." she said.

He shrugged. "Figured you'd tell me..." He looked over at her. "When you were ready."

Her eyes started to tear up a little. "You really don't remember."

He saw a chain peaking out from her loose tank top. "I'm startin' to."

He reached over slowly, and she watched his every move. He grabbed the chain at the back of her neck and pulled it up revealing her dog tags. He gently picked them up and studied them. "Dark Angel." he whispered.

***Flashback***

"You're an angel, you know that?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"I'm not."

"You are. You're my angel." he said, kissing her one more time.

"Then I'm a dark one." she responded.

"I like the dark... It's comforting. At least when you're in it."

***End Flashback***

He glanced down at his tags then back at hers. "What happened to us?"

She let out a humorless laugh. "Now that's a loaded question."

He caught her shiver and reached behind her. His face came incredibly close to her breasts, and he grabbed the blanket. He draped it around her, his face ending up inches from hers.

She searched his face. "You don't know what you're doing to me." she whispered.

"I've got an idea."

She took in a long shaky breath and cupped his face. "Logan, I thought you were dead." her voice cracked.

His eye's got a little wide. "You know my name."

"I know a lot of things, big guy."

***Flashback***

"S' cold," he whispered.

He was shaking, still shirtless and since he had refused a blanket, the only thing he had covering him was a pair of sweatpants.

"Come on, big guy. Get over here."

He didn't make a move to get up.

"Please..." she breathed out.

"I don't know if I can... if I can control-"

"Please... I'm scared."

***End Flashback***

This time his eyes teared up. He felt an overwhelming need to have her in his arms but wasn't sure if that was okay. "Can I... Can I maybe get under that blanket with you?"

He face was still inches from hers. She dropped her head against his chest and giggled a little bit. When she pulled back she layed down, pulled the blanket back, and looked at him expectantly. He grinned and layed down next to her, pulling the blanket over them. He slipped his arm behind her and she moved to put her head on his chest.

He felt her grin against his chest. "Nice shirt."

He heard the humor in her voice and it made him smile.

"Glad you like it."

He leaned down and kissed her hair. "Goodnight, darlin."

The action felt strangely familiar, and comforting. He remembered her. He knew he did, and things were starting to come back. At least concerning her.

He felt her intake of breath, and her tears on his chest. He brushed his fingers through her hair slowly.

Eventually he felt her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. He kissed her hair one more time, then fell asleep easier than he could ever remember.

* * *

So I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter. I used to think it was annoying when writers asked for reviews, but now I understand it. They're very encouraging. Please review if you have time to let me know what you think. Thanks!


	3. This Feeling In My Chest

So I got way more reviews on this chapter! I appreciate it. Someone said I should have drug it out a little longer, and I actually agree. I'm just so impatient. haha. And I enjoy a little constructive criticism, so thank you. I tried to slow things down a bit in this chapter. Let me know what you think.  
I do not own X-men/wolverine. sad face.

* * *

When he woke up, she was already gone. His arms felt strangely empty without her. He slowly got up and stretched with a long groan. The sun was just starting to rise and the sky was painted orange, pink and blue. He stopped and took a minute to recall last nights events. He hadn't planned on talking to her, he wasn't even sure who she was. Not really anyway. All he had were flashes of her here and there, which was an improvement considering all he had before were nightmares of things he couldn't even remember.

He crawled through the window and down the stairs. The hallway was empty, he assumed everyone was still asleep. The house was still quiet and it was a Saturday day, so it would probably be that way for a while.

He made his way to the TV room and flopped down on a loveseat. He put his head down and ran a hand through his hair, dramatically letting out a puff of air while he did so.

He was confused. He was never one to get emotional. Yet last night, after he remembered her looking at him with those eyes, admitting she was scared, his eyes had teared up, and he wanted to be with her, to comfort her even though it had happened God knows how long ago.

He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he knew for the first time he could remember he was content just lying there with her. No sex, nothing even remotely sexual, and he had slept better than ever. Which was surprising since it was on a hard rooftop.

All he knew was his present life hadn't been lived well. He spent it fighting, killing, fucking, and drinking. Not that, that did much good considering he could only get drunk for a few minutes before his mutation fixed that, and he had to down a lot of hard core stuff to get that way. But he had done nothing good with his life. He was guarded, and cold.

That's why it surprised him last night when he held her, and kissed her hair, held her as she cried and fell asleep. That was something he had never done before. Never even wanted to be near before.

He didn't want to push her but he wanted to find out what happened to them. How they met and what they were to each other. From what he could remember, they were close... very close. The more he thought about it, the faster his heart beat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to find Tony, he had to know something.

He moved down the halls silently. Tony had told him where his room was, so it was easy to find.

He knocked on the door and got no answer. He waited no more than five seconds, then pounded on it loudly. He never was one for patience. "TONY!"

Still he got no answer. "Fuck this..." he mumbled and opened the door. Tony was lying down, obviously undisturbed by the pounding on his door. "Tony?... Tony!"

Logan sighed, picked up a shoe from the ground and threw it at him. It hit him right on the back of the head, and Tony started awake. "What the..."

"Mornin' sunshine." Logan grumbled.

"Morning?" Tony looked over at the clock by his bed. "Jesus, man. It's like 7 am on Saturday. Go back to bed."

Logan completely ignored him. "I need to talk to you."

"Can't we talk later?" Tony said into his pillow.

Logan started walking out of the room. "Sure if you want. But we're also gonna talk now. Get up, I'll meet you outside."

"Can't we talk _indoors_?" he asked lifting his head up, but Logan was already gone. He groaned loudly. "Fuckin' insane."

Tony made his way outside about 15 minutes later, and found Logan on one of the benches near the garden. "Alright you got me out here, really early on this really cold Saturday morning... What the _fuck_ do you wanna talk about."

Logan didn't even look at him for a minute. He finally turned to him. "Tony... How does Angel know me?"

Tony looked puzzled. "Who?"

Logan looked down at his hands. "That's what I used to call her... At least I think."

Tony's eyes widened. "Do you remember? Do you remember her?" He asked shocked.

"I don't know. I..." he stopped and took a deep breath. "I remember flashes of her... I remember being with her. I remember her in my arms."

"You remember. That's amazing, you haven't remembered anything in ten years!"

"Yeah... I know." he said quietly.

Tony eyed him suspiciously, he still hadn't looked up from his hands. "Then what's the problem, man?"

Logan closed his eyes tightly for a moment. When he opened them, he lifted his head to look at Tony. "I've got this... this feeling in my chest and I... I don't know what to do."

Tony gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean? ... Logan what did you do?"

"That's just it! We didn't do _anything_. We just... talked and..."

"And what?"

He shrugged slightly. "And we slept... We didn't have sex, we didn't kiss. We talked, she cried, I held her... then we fell asleep."

"She cried?!" Tony asked shocked.

Logan looked at him incredulously. "That's what you got from what I just said? Really?"

Tony shook his head. "Right, sorry. Feelings. What kinda feelings?"

Logan looked away from Tony and was silent for a minute. He started to get up. "Never mind, just forget it."

"No, wait! Come on, man."

Logan stopped and turned to him.

"Talk to me, Logan."

Logan threw his hands up then let them fall back down. "I don't know what to say... I don't know what you _want_ me to say... I don't know how the fuck I feel! All I know is that last night when I was holding her, it felt right. That I didn't want to let go. And that when I woke up this morning and she wasn't there, it _didn't_ feel right. It felt like something was missing. I shouldn't feel like that, I don't know her."

"Except you do... Why don't you just talk to her?"

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Then you wait till she does, and trust me she will."

Logan contemplated that for a minute. "How do you know?"

"Because dude... She didn't just know you, she lo..." he trailed off.

***Flashback***

He whispered to her as she started to struggle in some sort of nightmare, and held her closer till she calmed again. He cried while he watched her sleep.

He took a deep breath and kissed her eyelids. "I love you." he whispered.

***Flashback***

"I know... I think I did too." Logan said, sitting back down.

They both sat in silence for a minute, before Logan broke it. "What do I do?"

"You wait. This is hard for her. Think about it... The man she loved, who she thought was dead, just shows up ten years later healthy as a horse."

Logan put his head in his hands. "_Fuck me_."

"I'd rather not."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"You go eat. I am going back to my bed."

* * *

Brooke was in the danger room, had been for two hours. She had already beat the shit out of three punching bags, and was now in hand to hand combat with Mystique and Sabertooth.

She wheeled around sharply kicking Sabertooth right between the legs. He went down with a loud grunt, but quickly recovered. He leapt up and charged at Brooke who had just managed to knock Mystique's feet out from under her.

Brooke turned around just in time to see him. She crouched down and released her claws. When he reached her, she pushed her claws up into him and shoved her arms back with a scream, sending him falling on the ground behind her. She heard Mystique coming up behind her. She stood up and round house kicked her, then knelt down and slit her throat.

She turned back to Sabertooth and charged at him, her claws ready for blood, when she heard someone call her name.

"Brooke?"

The session was broken. Mystique's body and Sabertooth disappeared, and she turned to the door. It was Trixie, looking very worried.

"Are you okay?"

Brooke was breathing heavy. She leaned over and put her hands on her knees. "I'm good. Just having a little work out."

"A little work out? You call taking on Mystique _and_ Sabertooth at the same time a _little_ work out?"

She looked up but didn't answer the question. "Just throw me that towel, would ya?"

Trixie walked over to the rack and grabbed the towel. Instead of throwing it, she walked over to her. "So..." Trixie started.

"I don't wanna talk about it Trix."

"Well I do. So let's go get out for a while."

Brooke shook her head. "I'd really rather not."

"But you're going to... Come on, we'll take your bike." She crinkled up her nose and made a face. "But first you need a shower. Hurry up."

Forty-five minutes later, they were sitting at a small diner.

It was becoming obvious Brooke wasn't going to talk on her own. She was just staring into her cup completely silent, so Trixie decided to talk first. "So what happened?"

"I told you I didn't wanna talk about, and I still don't."

"And I still do, so start talking." Trixie wasn't usually demanding at all, but when Brooke got like this it was the only thing that would get through to her. Even if it got her angry, at least she would talk.

Brooke slammed her hands down on the table. "What do you want me to say, Trixie?" She was starting to get loud. The diner was almost empty, except for them and a few others, and they were starting to draw their attention.

"I want you to tell me what happened?"

"Fine. Fine, You want to know what happened? I was on the _fucking_ roof, and he came up there with me. He came up there, and he stared at the fucking sky with me, he talked to me, asked me why I wasn't scared of him. He told me he was starting to remember... And he was shirtless, and we slept _on the roof_ together. We didn't even have _sex_! He just held me. And I fucking _cried_. What the fuck!?"

She had all but yelled all of it, and by this time the few other people that were in there were all staring at them. "What the fuck are you looking at?!" she yelled looking around the diner. "Mind your own god damn business."

Trixie looked at her, but stayed quiet. Brooke had leaned back against the booth, and pretended like she didn't just explode. "What?... I talked. That's what you wanted."

"You still love him." Trixie said without hesitation.

"I don't_ know_ him!"

"Of course you do, Sparky. Come on, he's the only person you've ever loved. Don't act like your feelings have just disappeared."

She leaned foward a little and cocked an eyebrow. "I don't have feelings..." she said coldly. "Remember."

"Cut the shit, Brooke." Trixie deadpanned.

Brooke let out a sigh. "I don't know what to do, Trix." she said, sounding defeated.

"Just take it slow, babe. Talk to each other. Help him get through this."

"What if he doesn't want me too?"

"From what you just told me, that's not gonna be a problem."

"Let's just go home, okay?" Brooke said, sounding exhausted.

"Okay."

They got up to leave but before they got on the bike Trixie stopped her. "It'll be okay, Sparky. Everything will work out. It always does."

Brooke looked at her thoughtfully for a second, then nodded, and got on the bike. "Thanks, Trix."

She grinned and got on the back of the bike. "That's what I'm here for."

Brooke rolled her eyes and grinned a little. Trixie was right. She needed to help Logan, and he seemed to want it. At least from her anyway. It was just gonna take time. But then, time was something they had a lot of.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review. Thank you all for adding this story to your favorites, following, and reviewing. You are all wonderful!


	4. Two Wolves In The Dark

The song for this song for this chapter is Slow and Steady by Of Monsters and Men. "My dear old friend, take me for a spin  
Two wolves in the dark, running in the wind"  
Disclaimer: don't own wolverine/x-men, and so on...

* * *

The day had gone by uneventfully. Logan spent the day exploring the mansion and it's outer regions, and Brooke just went about her normal business doing this and that, staying busy.

Everyone was starting to head down stairs for dinner. It was one of Storm's special dinners. Once a week she prepared dinner for the whole mansion, and it was always delicious.

Brooke got down a little late, which was no surprise considering she was never on time for anything. She almost paused next to Logan who gave her a small smile. She got butterfly's in her stomach and smiled back, but kept walking. She ended up across the table from him, next to Trixie.

"You did that on purpose." she leaned over and mumbled in Trixie's ear, so Logan couldn't hear. She was referring to her sitting so close to Logan.

Trixie smirked a bit. "I have no idea what you are talking about, dear."

"Mmm, sarcasm doesn't look good on you."

"But it looks great on you." Trixie said giving her a wink.

Everyone around them was talking. Except them. Brooke, Trixie, Logan, and Tony were all silently picking at their food.

Trixie looked up from her food and put her fork down. She put her elbow on the table and propped her chin up on her hand. She was now staring at Logan. He looked up when he felt her stare, and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"So Wolvie, I have a question." she finally asked.

Brooke looked at her worried of what she was gonna ask, but Logan just cocked his head to the side. "Ya gonna ask it, or ya gonna stare at me all night?"

Tony and Brooke both snickered, but Trixie didn't seem to notice. "Do you take steroids, or do you just work out like 30 times a day?"

"Trixie!" Brooke's voice rose.

Tony had a laughing fit and Logan just looked at Trixie. Both of their faces were completely serious.

"What makes you ask that?"

Her eyes grew wide as she answered him. "Dude, your like all muscle. Seriously, it's _crazy_. Really sexy, don't get me wrong. But crazy!"

He gave a cocky grin and shrugged. "I only work out about forty-five minutes to an hour, but I'm pretty active."

"Wow. That's amazing. Anyway I got to go. Jake and I are catching a movie." she said getting up. She leaned down and whispered in Brooke's ear. "Talk to him, Sparky." She stood back up straight and looked at the men. "Bye, Tony. Bye, Wolvie. Catch ya later." she said loudly, walking away.

They sat their a few more minutes before Brooke spoke. "I think I'm gonna go outside a few minutes." she said, getting up from the table.

Logan thought about it for a minute, then got up and followed her.

Tony looked confused. "Hey, where are you going... Okay I see how it is. Everybody just leave Tony out, great. I guess I'll just sit here and eat like alone like a loser." He looked over and saw several students giving him odd looks. He just stuck his tongue out at them and continued eating.

Logan found her just as she was about to go out the front door of the mansion. "Hey, Angel. Wait a sec." he said running up to her.

She turned around to look at him. She had already put her on her leather jacket. He stopped for a minute almost forgetting what he was going to say. Her jacket was tight, fitted and rather low cut. She looked amazing in it.

Logan looked at her. "Um... Uh, do you maybe wanna go for a ride?" he asked nervously.

She didn't answer at first, and he was starting to worry. "Your bike or mine?" she finally replied, with a small grin.

He grinned back and grabbed his jacket. "Mine's bigger." he said still grinning.

She moved over so she was almost touching him, and whispered in his ear. "I sure hope so."

That made him chuckle a bit. He opened the door and motioned for her to go.

When they got to his bike she looked at him curiously. "So where we goin' big guy?"

"Uh, well... I'm not really sure."

She let out a small chuckle. "I do. I'll tell you where to go. It's about an hour away though."

He shrugged. "I've got time."

"We might wanna grab a blanket. This place isn't exactly indoors."

He ran up and got a big blanket. After he tied it to the back, they both got on and headed off.

The trip didn't feel like an hour. He would've liked it to have lasted a lot longer. Her head was resting against his back, her arms were wrapped around his middle. He didn't want her to let go.

When they got there, he turned off the bike and grabbed her hands before she got off. He brought them up to his face and kissed them gently. He didn't know why he did it, or what possessed him to do it. But it seemed like the thing to do at the time. When he let go of her hands he sighed, and she leaned up and kissed his top of his head sweetly, before getting off the bike. It surprised him a little, but it made him smile a little.

When he got off he grabbed the blanket, and grinned. "So is this where you try to kill me? Cause I gotta tell ya, I've tried. It ain't easy."

***Flashback***

"Brooke?" Logan whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think they could kill us? ...I mean, I've... It doesn't work." he said, still whispering.

"I know. But there has to be some way right? No one can live forever." she said.

"...How many times... have you tried?"

She sighed, and shrugged sadly. "Five, I think... You?"

"Lost count." he said quietly, but stoically.

***End Flashback***

He shook his head a little at the memory.

She gave him a concerned look. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I just... I keep re... never mind."

"You can talk to me, ya know?"

He nodded again."I know, darlin'. Just not sure if I wanna make my problems, yours. Doesn't exactly seem fair."

"The way I see it... Your problems are already mine, so might as well share."

"Just remembering. I keep remembering you. Things we said to each other, things we did. Nothing else. Nobody else. Where were we?"

She grabbed his free hand and pulled gently. "Come on. Let's get settled before we get into any deep discussions here."

They appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. He had parked his bike on some sort of trail, and now they were going deeper into the woods. He heard water some where near. He didn't ask any questions, he trusted her. Though he did wonder where they were going.

"It's just through here." she said. She still had his hand and didn't appear to have any desire to let go. He looked down at hem and grinned.

"Here we are." she said.

He looked up. They were in a huge opening. There was a small waterfall that ran into a lake. The trees were beautiful. There was even a weeping willow. The moon was full and close to the earth so it lit the area, and reflected on lake.

Logan's mouth hung open. "Holy shit. Where'd you find this place?"

She grinned, and moved forward taking him with her. "I don't know. I took off one night, and just drove. I found that trail and then just started walking. Ended up finding this."

"Nobody else knows about it?"

"Honestly I haven't seen anybody on the roads out here, let alone right here."

She reluctantly let go of his hand and took the blanket, spreading it out right by the lake. The ground was at an angle, so she sat facing the lake. That way when she lied down her feet would be lower than her head. He sat next to her and waited patiently.

"Logan, do you remember how we met?"

He shook his head. "Well, I remember meeting. Just... Not how. Or where."

She nodded and looked away.

He saw her eyes start to glisten, and he smelt salt. "Angel?" he said, softly.

She shuddered at that, and put her head in her hands. She took deep breaths trying to stay together.

When she lifted her head and looked at him, with watery eyes. "Do you know who gave me that name?" she asked quietly.

He searched her eyes a moment then nodded slowly. "I did." he whispered.

"You did." she confirmed. "And you're the only one that's ever called me that. The only one that ever will... Did you know until yesterday I hadn't cried in ten years. Not since the day you died. And I tried, _so_ many times to die myself... But I couldn't. I didn't understand why it killed you, but not me." Her voice was slowly rising and a tear escaped her eye. He wanted to brush it away, but held back. "And if it wasn't for Trixie I'd probably be in jail. She bailed me out to many times to count. And now you're back and you're here, _in front_ of me and you can't remember and_ I'm_ falling apart. I watched you die! I remember. I _can't_ forget. I can't forget you in that tank struggling. I can't forget that god damned heart monitor flat lining, or you not moving anymore. I _can't_."

Logan moved closer to her and enveloped her in a hug. She clung to him, and he held her just as tight. She let out a sob and he held her tighter, kissing her hair. "It's okay, baby. Everything's alright."

He pulled back slightly. She had her eyes closed. "Open your eyes, Angel. Look at me."

***Flashback***

"Stay with me, baby. Open your eyes, look at me." he waited till she did, then continued whispering softly.

"Trust me." he whispered, pulling out of her. "Just you and me. I'm not gonna hurt you." she let out another sob, a tear finding it's way down her cheek.

He kissed the tear away and slowly pushed back inside her. She started crying, begging him not to stop. He whispered to her the whole time, making sure she knew it was just them.

***End Flashback***

She opened her eyes, and a tear slid down his cheeks. He let out a shaky breath. "What happened?" he whispered.

"We were in a lab, Logan... We were experiments. That's how we got these." she said, releasing her claws, then retracting them. "It's what killed you... For a while anyway. I went first. Everything went exactly as planned. I went in, came out with adamantium laced bones. When it was your turn, you made me promise I would run, if you didn't make it... When you flat lined, it took everything I had to turn and run. Massacred a few people, made it out. I ran until I couldn't see the building, then hit the ground. I felt like I couldn't breath. It started raining, I passed out, and when I woke up I was at the mansion. Trixie had found me and drug me out of there."

He looked at her a long moment before saying anything. "I'm sorry."

"For what, love? It's not your fault."

"Then why do I feel like it is?" his voice was shaking.

She put her hand on the back of his head and put his forehead to hers. He seemed to calm a little. "There wasn't anything you could do."

He put his hands in her hair. "I really wanna kiss you." he whispered.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

He closed the small space between them and kissed her. It was slow and unhurried, but intimate and passionate. It slowly deepened. He layed them down and covered her body with his. When he pulled back he kissed her forehead. "Logan, don't stop." she begged.

He searched her face. "As much as I want to, it's a little cold out here, darlin'. I don't want you to freeze."

She nodded and curled into him. He wrapped the blanket around them and wrapped an arm tightly around her.

She lifted her head slightly, to look at him. "I'll tell you everything, I promise. Just... not all at once."

"Take all the time you need, baby. I'm not goin' anywhere."

She layed her head back down and got comfortable.

"Night, Logan."

"Night, Angel." He kissed her hair one more time and they both fell asleep easily in each others arms, for the second night in a row.

* * *

Reviews are wonderful! I will update soon, I promise.


	5. Just Remembering

He woke up first. They were still wrapped tightly around each other. The sun was starting to rise, and the birds were flying and chirping. It really was beautiful here. With the sun rising, everything was lit in a golden haze.

She stirred slightly and he looked down at her. "Mornin' beautiful." he said softly.

She put her hand on his chest, and rested her head on it, looking at him. "Morning."

He reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah." she said smiling. "I can't remember sleeping so well."

"Me niether." He leaned forwards and kissed her gently.

When he pulled back, he smiled. "You know, this is the second mornin' I woke up after sleeping with a beautiful woman and still had my pants on. First mornin' she was still here though."

She winced slightly. "Yeah... Sorry bout that."

He just chuckled lightly. "Aren't they gonna start to wonder where you are?"

She gave a little shrug. "The only people that really worry when I'm not there are Trixie and Tony. But they both know me well enough to know, not to bother me. They wouldn't call to check on me till tonight. Unless of course Trixie needs something. Then she won't stop calling till I pick up."

"She's quite the character, isn't she?" he asked, smiling.

"She's... indescribable."

"She's like the god damn energizer bunny. What does she like run on coffee? She never stops moving."

She giggled a little. "Well her mutation is that she controls electric things, and energy of sorts. She doesn't heal like us, but she doesn't age."

"So you're telling me, to not stab her with my claws?" he asked sarcastically.

She grinned and played along. "Might not be your best idea. And I know you're just _full_ of great ideas."

"I've got a few." he said seductively.

"Care to share em'."

"Maybe..." he said cocking and eyebrow. "If you're good."

She blinked and played innocent. "I'm always good."

"MmmHmm, I'm sure."

They both settled into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, listening to the birds, the water. "We should probably head back though." he said, hesitantly.

"Yeah, probably... But it's really warm in this blanket and I know it's not gonna be when we get out."

"I'll keep ya warm." he said winking.

***Flashback***

"Ya cold darlin'?" He moved to put an arm around her even as she forced out an "I'm fine."

He looked at her, a ghost of a smile on his lips "Better?"

"Much... Thank you." She said smiling a little back at him, which in turn made him smile a little bigger.

***End Flashback***

He looked at her softly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

He shook his head. "Nothin'... Just remembering."

"Good things I hope."

"Yeah, good things." He kissed her again, then they got up.

She shivered. "Shit it's cold out here." she said, jumping up and down slightly, and rubbing her hands together.

He reached out and grabbed her hands. He brought them to his face and blew his warm breath on them, then rubbed them with his. "All better?" he asked, softly looking into her eyes.

"A little." she said, quietly.

He grabbed the blanket, then used his other arm to pull her against him.

"Well let's get back to the mansion, and into the heat."

"Sounds like a plan."

About an hour later they got back to the mansion. A few of the older students gave them odd looks when they came in wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Two of the older boys were even brave enough to say, "Score." as they walked bye.

Logan cocked his head to the side. "Well," he said, looking at Brooke. "Looks like we're popular."

"It would appear that way."

"Alright, well I'm gonna go find Tony. See ya later."

"I sure hope so."

He pushed her slowly against the wall. He watched her face for a minute and saw the anticipation there. He leaned down painfully slow and kissed her, long and passionate. A few students let out wolf whistles. Brooke laughed a little when they did, but kept kissing Logan who just flipped them off behind his back.

When he pulled back he grinned at her. "See ya, darlin'."

"Bye."

He glared at a few of the teenage boys as he left, and they looked ready to piss their pants. When he was gone she ran off to find Trixie. She found her in her room flipping through a people's magazine.

"Really?" Brooke said, as she walked in.

"What?" Trixie asked. "I like to keep up on the latest news in our celebrity world. You know that."

Brooke was silent and sat down on the bed. Trixie slowly looked up from her magazine. "What happened?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Well... we went for a ride last night. I... I told him that we were in a lab. That we were experiments... I kinda fell apart."

"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting up straight. Obviously paying full attention.

"I just kinda... broke down. I don't know. I yelled, and I ended up in his arms sobbing."

"Are you sure this wasn't a dream?"

"He kissed me, Trix." she said ignoring the last question.

Trixie's eyes got wide and she almost fell out of her chair. "He _what_?!" she asked standing up. "Was it just a little kiss or was it like.. a _real_ kiss?"

"It was a kiss that ended lying down."

"Oh my God! Did you have sex with him?"

"No, but..."

"But what?"

Brooke shrugged a little. "I don't know. I guess, we kinda thought about it, but we were outside and-"

"Why the fuck were you _outside_?! It's cold outside!"

"I don't know. I never said we were smart."

"Wow, okay then. Listen I told Storm we'd help her with the kids outing today so..."

Brooke let out a loud sigh. "Who's gonna be there? Adult wise."

"Well there's me, you, Storm, Iceman, Beast, and uh... Jean." she said the last name quieter.

"Ugh, great. That's just how I wanna spend my day. Let's go."

* * *

Logan found Tony in the kitchen. "Hey, man."

"Hey. Where the fuck did you disappear to last night?"

"I went out with Brooke."

Tony waited for more of an explanation, but didn't get one. "_And_?" he asked exasperated.

"And, she told me we were in a lab. She said she'd tell me more. Just not everything at once."

"So it went well? That's great."

"I kissed her."

Tony's eyebrows went up. "Huh." he said thoughtfully. "And how'd that go."

"I had to stop, before I couldn't stop myself."

"How far did you get, dude?"

"I don't know, we were laying down, and I stopped. She asked me not to, and God knows I didn't want to but..."

"But?"

They were interrupted by two of the teenage girls coming in. They were chatting away and one of them blushed red when she saw Logan and Tony.

"Ladies." Tony said, and Logan gave them a nod.

The one who wasn't blushing looked at them. "Hey did you guys hear Jean's pregnant?"

"Seriously?" Tony asked.

***Flashback***

"Logan?" she whispered.

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"...I think I'm pregnant." he barely heard her, she whispered so quietly.

***End Flashback***

He shook his head. That one didn't make since. She didn't have a kid. There was no way.

"Yep, she's knocked up." she said matter of factly. "Come on, Kitty. Let's go."

Tony laughed. "Jean and a baby. That'll be interesting."

Then one of the kindergartners ran in the kitchen crying. "Tony, Wolvie! Tony, Wolvie!"

Tony rolled his eyes, but Logan got down on his knees so he was her level. "What is it, kiddo."

She sniffed and clutched at her teddy bear. "Th-there was a b-butterfly on the playground outside, and, and I was playing with it and then Zac came up a-and he.."

"Shhh, take it easy, kiddo. Slow down, you're okay."

"He killed it." she said crying.

***Flashback***

"He killed it." she said, crying.

Flash*

He remembered blood, and tears. The memory was fuzzy.

Flash*

"RRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" he remembered waking up from a nightmare, claws blazing.

Everything was so fuzzy. He couldn't make out what was what.

Flash*

He saw the blood on her shirt, she was sitting against the wall away from him.

Flash*

"I just want it to be over. I'm tired. I'm so fucking tired" she whispered, with her voice cracking.

***End Flashback***

"Logan?" Tony asked. "You alright there?... Logan?"

He snapped out of it. His eyes were slightly watery. "Listen, kiddo. You tell Zac if he kills another butterfly he's gonna have me to answer to, okay?"

"Okay." she said in a small voice. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, then ran off.

Tony was still looking at him curiously. "Brooke was pregnant." Logan whispered.

"When? What are you talking about?"

"I killed it. I killed the baby... I hurt her. Oh God."

"Loga-"

"I gotta go."

"Where? Logan wait! What are you talking about."

Tony ran after him, but he was already gone. "Shit! Seriously?!" he said raising his hands in the air then letting them fall back down. "What the fuck is going on around here?!"

* * *

I have to thank Mimirod95 for the idea of Logan thinking that he was the one who killed the baby. Leaving you with a cliffhanger here, sorry. Please review.


	6. Falling Apart

Sorry it took so long but here it is. The song for this chapter is **_Broken by Lifehouse_**. **don't** start it till I say. It's in there when to start it.  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own X-men/Wolverine I never will. sad face.

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_  
_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
_With a broken heart that's still beating_  
_In the pain, there is healing_  
_In your name I find meaning_

* * *

They were all waiting in line at the movies to by tickets. Brooke was already wanting to get back to the mansion and they still had to sit through this movie. Why she agreed to help she wasn't sure, but she had and now she was stuck watching another suck ass vampire movie that had her wanting to slit her throat.

She looked over at Trixie who was actually excited about the movie. "Did I tell you that I hate you sometimes?"

Trixie rolled her eyes. "No you don't. You love me. You're just not sure how to show it." she said teasingly.

"All I wanna do is go back to the mansion and-" she stopped short and got a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Sparky?" Trixie questioned. "You okay?"

"Something's wrong." she said, not looking at Trixie.

Brooke's phone rang and Trixie jumped.

"Hello?"

"Brooke! It's Tony, listen I don't know what happened, but whatever it is, it's not good." the tone of his voice panicked her slightly. He sounded frantic.

"What? What are you talking about? Slow down. What's wrong?"

She heard him take a breath before answering. "It's Logan. Something happened and you need to get back here."

Her heart pounded and she felt anxiety rising up in her chest. "Tell me what the fuck is going on, Stark!"

"Calm down, Sparky. That's just it I don't know what happened. Just get back here."

"I'm on my way."

She shoved her phone in her pocket and took off, pushing her way through the crowd. She didn't even hear Jean and Trixie yelling at her. She was in autopilot. She jumped on her bike, having refused to ride on the bus with the others and drove like a mad women back to the mansion. She nearly killed herself several times on the drive back, earning several honks from the cars around her.

She came to a screeching halt in front of the mansion and bolted inside. "Tony!" she shouted. "Logan?"

Tony appeared in one of the door ways.

She looked at him and threw her hands up in appall. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"Were you pregnant, Sparky?"

The fight in her seemed to have diminished slightly at that. "What?" she asked in a small voice.

"Were. You. Pregnant?" he repeated carefully.

She looked confused as all hell. "Wha- Why do you- Why does it matter?"

"Cause he thinks you were. And he thinks he killed the baby."

"What?!"

"I'd really appreciate if you would use words other than 'what' cause I'm not really sure what is happening right now, so I can't answer your 'whats' or 'whys'. I was really hoping you could do that."

"I- he didn't- fuck." She bent down and put her hands on her knees. She could barely think straight, and her breaths were coming in quick and shallow. How could he think he killed their baby.

"Sparky listen to me, you need to breathe... Were you pregnant?"

She looked up and her eyes were watery. "Yes... But Logan didn't- he didn't kill the baby."

"Well he sure as hell thinks he did."

"What happened? What brought this on?"

"I don't know. We were in the kitchen and one of the kids came in. She started crying talking about a butterfly. He seemed fine until she said another kid killed it."

Her brows came together in confusion. That didn't make sense.

"Then when the kid left he freaked. Said you were pregnant and he killed it."

"Where is he?"

"Fuck if I know. He said he had to go."

"And you fucking let him?!" she shouted at him.

"Like I could fucking stop him!" he shouted back. "Besides I ran after him, but he was already gone."

"Shit." she cursed, and flung a stack of books off a table. "I gotta find him."

And just like that she was gone again.

She checked all the local bars, tried his cell. Nine times. She checked the hotels, she looked everywhere she though he might be. She couldn't stop the anxiety in her chest. She took a deep breath and slid down the side wall of an alley. She pulled out her cell phone and tried him one more time. This time she left a message.

"Logan... Logan, I swear to God if you ran off and aren't coming back because of what you _think_you did, I'll fucking rip your goddamn dick off. I swear I'll do it. I need to know where you are Logan. I need you to answer your motherfucking phone and I need you to trust me..." she took a shaky breath and a tear slid down her cheek as she hung up.

She wiped it away, angry at herself. Her head shot up and her eyes got wide. There was one more place she could look.

The drive there seemed to take a day more than the hour it actually took. She figured maybe he would go to the lake. He seemed to like it last night and it was the last place she could think of.

The tightening in her chest diminished somewhat when she saw him pacing by the lake. It was cold and he appeared to have lost his shirt somewhere, cause it sure as hell wasn't on him.

His head snapped in her direction she he smelt her. She had to hold back a gasp at the intensity in his gaze. His eyes were yellow and he looked like an animal gone rogue.

*****Start Song*****

She took a slow step towards him. "Logan?"

She saw a tremor run through him and he shook his head in attempt to clear it. "Logan." she tried again, taking another step.

"No." he growled. "Stay back."

"Logan, just-"

"No, goddamn it!" he shouted, and started pacing again.

"Wolverine." she tried softly.

He stopped short and snapped his head towards her again. He was sweating which made her worry considering it was practically freezing.

"Hey there, big guy." she said, getting even closer.

He held up a hand. "No wait. Don'- Don't. I can't hurt you. I won't."

"If you won't, then I can come closer."

"No! Stay back I-" he growled at her again.

"You won't hurt me." she said calmly cutting him off.

He shook his head frantically. She had never seen him look so panicked and it scared her. She wasn't scared for her, she was scared for him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"You can't say that! I already did once. How do you know I won't do it again." his voice was a low growl and he sounded confused and scared.

"You never hurt me, love." now she was just a few feet away from him.

He took a step back. "Don't fucking lie to me! I know I hurt you. I see it. I remember. I- I killed our-"

"No." she said firmly, stepping into his space. "Logan-"

"No I'm not Log-"

"Yes. You are." she said cutting him off again. "You're in there, I know you are... You're both in there, and I need both of you to listen to me, okay?"

He tried to take a step back, but she grabbed his belt loops and took herself with him.

"Logan. Please, baby... please listen."

His eyes flashed brown for a brief second. "That's it, love. You're okay. It's okay." she put her hand on his chest and rubbed it.

She felt the tension ease ever so slightly from his body, but another tremor ran through him.

She moved her hand up to the back of his neck, and pushed his forehead to hers. He closed his eyes. "Look at me." she waited, but his eyes remained closed. "Baby, I need you to look at me." her voice shook and she was on the verge of tears.

He felt his chest tighten at the sound of her voice shaking. It hurt him that she was hurting. He didn't know what to do. He was scared of hurting her, yet all he wanted to do was hold her. His mind was clouded and he wasn't completely aware of what was going on. The Wolverine was in complete control and he was confused as all hell.

He wanted to listen to her, and her voice was calming him, as was her touch. He slowly opened his eyes to look at her.

"There ya' go. Now listen to me. Can you do that." her voice was soft and her eyes were still watery. He slowly nodded and she continued. "You. Did not. Hurt me." she said firmly. "I need you to understand that."

"But I saw it. I remember." He sounded panicky again, and she didn't like it.

"You remember wrong. You wouldn't hurt me. I promise you, you won't. You didn't kill our baby. It was one of the guards, it wasn't you." her breath was quickening. She was reliving it, and it wasn't easy. It was something she had never done. Something she had never even told Trixie. She hadn't talked about it since him.

"You have to remember, big guy. Please." Her voice cracked and a tear rolled down her cheek. "You held me that night. You held me and we cried together. It's not your fault, and I-" she cut off and let out a sob before she could continue. "I need you to remember because, I can't lose you! I can't. And you can't leave me... I- I can't do it. I won't live without you because- because now that I have you back and you're alive, I..."

***Flashback***

She was sitting on the mattress with her knees pulled to her chest. Logan walked into the cell, and stopped short, sniffing the air.

"What happened." he asked, frantically.

She closed her purple eyes for a second. "Hanson. He killed it." she said it so quietly he barely heard her.

Flash*

"I couldn't stop him." her voice was quiet, and cracked. "I tried. But I couldn't. I knocked the knife out of his hand, but I wasn't quick enough, I-"

"No." he growled softly. "There was nothin' you could do. Do you understand me? This isn't your fault." his voice cracked and a tear ran down his face.

"Do you understand me?" he asked softer.

She nodded and a few tears fell. He kissed them away, and gathered her up in his arms.

"We're gonna get out of here, I promise."

Flash*

"I just want it to be over. I'm tired. I'm so fucking tired" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"I know, baby. Me too."

It took them both a while to fall asleep that night. They both cried quietly holding each other, mourning the loss a child they never knew.

***End Flashback***

"Logan." she cried. His eyes went completely brown and the tears ran down his face freely.

He raised a hand to her face and wiped away the tears, as tears of his own slid down his cheeks.

He leaned in and kissed her. "I'm not goin' anywhere, Angel. I'm right here." he pulled her into him, and they held on to each other like they were each afraid the other would disappear. "I'm so sorry, baby." he whispered.

He was shaking, the cold now starting to get to him. She pulled back and grabbed his face. "You didn't do anything wrong, love."

"Then why do I feel like such a monster."

"You're not a monster." she whispered shaking her head. "You're the only thing that kept me alive in that place. If it weren't for you that fucking experiment would've killed me, and if you leave me now that I have you here in front of me and we're free... I won't make it. I won't. So know matter what you did or what you think you did, I don't give a shit. Okay? I don't care. All I care about is that you're alive and here with me."

"I don't know if I can do this." he said softly. "I don't know if I can be what you need. If I can be-"

"Logan..." she ran her hand through his hair and shook her head. "I don't need you to be anything. I just need you."

His shaking had grown worse. "I'm falling apart, baby. I'm broken."

"Then I'll fix you."

He looked at her sadly. "You deserve better... than me."

"I don't. There is no one better than you. Not for me."

"I don't even know who I am."

"You know who you are. You just have to remember."

His grip tightened on her.

"Come on, big guy. We need to get you inside, it's freezing out here. Where's your shirt?"

"Funny thing... I don't really know where I took it off... or why I took it off for that matter."

"I have a cabin a few miles south, we'll go there, start a fire. You're freezing."

"Ya' gotta admit I'm pretty hot though." he winked at her.

She grinned at him and stood up and he followed suit. She took his hand and led him towards the cabin.

"You're sense of humor is wonderful, might I say." she said.

"As is yours my darling." He could be funny and charming even when he was freezing cold, and having just cried their eyes out. Giving he wasn't like that with anybody else, or really when anybody else was around it was nice that he could act playful. At least when he was around her.

He couldn't guarantee that he could be what she deserved but he was sure as hell going to try. He'd never felt anything like he felt when he was with her, and he didn't plan on giving it up.

* * *

Next chapter will be up way quicker this one was. I haven't got many reviews on the past few chapters. I really feedback so if you guys have a few minutes Please Review.


	7. We're Gonna Be Okay

I SUCK! I know! Oh my god, I'm SO freakin sorry. I know I haven't updated in months. I have been really busy, BUT I am working on a new story and I'm really far into, but I want to get more done before I start posting it. Also it's alot better than my past two. (In my opinion.) But we'll see what you guys think. I'm not sure how much more of this story I'll go into. But I'm really excited about my new one (title to come). Anyway, sorry sorry sorry again. But I'm posting now.

Discalimer: Don't own X-men and so on...

* * *

They got to the cabin pretty quickly. The cabin was small, but it was beautiful on the inside. The living room had a fireplace, a couch that looked incredibly soft, a chair that looked about the same, and a small coffee table in front of the couch, and a rug sitting in front of the fireplace. It was getting late and what was left of the sunset had been covered by dark clouds.

She led him to the couch, then lit a lantern that was on a shelf in the living room. She heard thunder in the distance. "Guess we're not going anywhere tonight."

She looked over at Logan who was still shaking, and made quick work of starting the fire. Once it was started she went to the bedroom and brought back two large, thick blankets and placed them in front of the fireplace.

She went to the couch and grabbed his hand. His eyes were shut tight, so she ran her hand up to his face. "Come on, love. We gotta get you warm."

She knew what it was like to be in the freezing weather when you had adamantium laced bones, and it wasn't fun.

He opened his eyes and let her lead him to the blankets. She ran her hand through his hair. "I'll be right back. Stay here, okay?"

His eyes shot to hers, looking panicked. He was shaking violently, and held on to her waist, obviously not wanting her to go anywhere. The cold seemed to have set in him now and he was worse than when they were outside.

"It's okay. I'm just going right there." she said, pointing to the kitchen. "I'm gonna get something to warm you up."

He looked at her a moment longer, then nodded and let go of her reluctantly.

His eyes stayed on her the entire time. Five minutes later she sat back down next to him with two mugs of hot chocolate.

She handed him his which he downed in all of 10 seconds. She gave him a small smile, and he pulled her into his lap.

They heard another boom of thunder and the rain start pouring. She felt his shaking hadn't subsided much and it worried her. He ran a hand down her arm and kissed her shoulder. She turned in his lap and ended up straddling him. She kissed him softly and when she pulled back he had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

He shook his head and wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, looking in her eyes. "I want to remember, darlin'. I just bits and pieces, but- I remember you. Clear as day. And I remember..." he trailed of seemingly nervous about what he was getting ready to say.

She gave him a kiss for encouragement and it seemed to work.

"I remember that I loved you." her heart skipped a beat and sped up and she felt his do the same. "An- and I've never wanted to be near someone like I want to be near you. And I don't know what that means right now. I've never... I think I'm scared and that's something that I've never-"

"Logan... It's okay."

"No. No it's not, because- because I know I loved you and I think I still do. No, I know I still do. If there's something that hasn't changed, it's that."

She closed her eyes and he tangled his hand in her hair. "Logan, don't say that unless you mean it cause I-"

"If there's one thing I mean darlin' it's that. And I know that me saying it, doesn't prove anything- but I swear I'm gonna prove it to you. I will."

She searched his face and felt everything he was feeling. "If we do this, it won't be easy."

"Where's the fun in easy?"

He leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't soft or tender. It was fueled by his need for her, full of passion and demanding dominance. His shaking had slowed somewhat. He rotated them so she was underneath him, never breaking the kiss. His hand was still in her hair. He tightened his grip on her hair and started kissing down her neck.

She quickly undid his pants and he slowly slid out one claw and slit her shirt open. He sat up and pulled her with him, pulling what was left of her shirt off. He ran his hands down her sides and his eyes traced her body. He reached behind her with one hand and unclasped her bra.

This time she tried to push him down so she was on top, but he didn't appear to have any plan on letting that happen. He pushed her down in response and pinned her arms above her head. He held them there, both her wrists fitting in one hand.

"Do you trust me, Angel?" His voice was a husky, low growl.

She gasped as his beard grazed against her breast. She arched her back, and pushed herself into him.

She fought against his hold wanting to touch him, but wanting to show him that, yes she did trust him. In every way. And this was part of him seeing if she did. He wanted to believe that even though he could easily hurt her, she wasn't scared of him. That she had complete trust in him, even knowing he could.

"Yes." It came out breathlessly.

He moved back up and searched her face, unsure and worried if she was telling the truth or not.

She saw the uncertainty in his eyes. "Logan." she said softly but firmly so he would look at her eyes. "I trust you... You need to trust me too."

She saw the corners of his mouth come up in a small smile. He leaned forward and kissed her again.

He had unbuttoned her pants and somehow managed to pull them off with one hand.

He made a rumbling noise in response which sent vibrations through her. His other hand moved down and cupped her, causing her to shudder. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist and she pulled against his hold again.

He moved his mouth back to her neck and breathed in her scent. His tongue darted out and licked the hollow of her neck. "What is it, baby? You wanna touch me? Feel me?" He grinded his hips into hers and nibbled her ear.

The only response he got was a moan. "Words, darlin. I want words."

Her eyes were closed and her head was back. "Fuck. Yes, I want- I need to touch you."

Before he let her hands go he slipped his pants the rest of the way off and his head brushed against her entrance.

"God dammit Logan, I need you-"

"What do you need me to do, darlin?" he asked in a low seductive growl, grinding into her again.

"I need you inside of me. I need to- to touch you, Logan."

He ran his free hand down her side, raising goosebumps across her body. He slowly let go of her wrists. As soon as her hands were free she wound them in his hair, then moved them down his back, his chest and anywhere else she could reach.

He kissed her, then nibbled her neck. She couldn't take much more of this teasing, but knew what he wanted her to give him complete control. She never begged, especially in bed, but she was with Logan and the vulnerability between the two of them had already shown all it's colors. There was nothing left to hide.

She gently raked her fingernails over his nipples and heard him let out a satisfied growl. "Logan... Please..." she breathed.

He shuddered against her, but this time it wasn't from the cold. He hands were on her waist and he entered her slowly, groaning as he did. Her back left the ground as she pushed herself into him. They both stilled for a second, catching their breath. He pulled out painfully slow and she thrust into him, urging him to speed up. He obliged happily, thrusting into her once hard, causing her to shudder and gasp.

She pulled at his hair and moaned. "Oh God!"

He smirked and looked at her. "Nope." he grunted, thrusting into her again. "Just me and you, baby."

His thrusts quickened and she met him for each one. Finally she let her head back and tensed. He took advantage and moved his mouth to her neck, biting down hard. She let out a scream and held onto him. It sent her over the edge and he wasn't far behind her. She came with a scream and what sounded like his name. And seconds later he came with a roar.

He was breathing hard and shaking from trying to keep his weight off her. He finally rolled off her and rested against her side, nuzzling her neck. "I love you." he whispered in her ear.

She let shaky breath and looked at him smiling softly. "I love you too, Logan."

He smiled back and gave the tip of her nose a kiss. "We're gonna be okay, darlin."

She let out a content sigh and snuggled into him. "I believe you."

He kissed her one last time and they both fell asleep. And for the first time in a long time, happy.


End file.
